I Saw You
by Fake Shemp
Summary: Inspired by a prompt from the Thasmin Discord. The Doctor learns about Toys.


How did Yaz get herself here?

With The Doctor?

In bed.

In her bed.

With. The. Doctor.

Like how? Exactly? Did this happen?

She's not complaining, honest, she's just sort of out of her own body right now, and spirit Yaz is looking down at her and The Doctor.

The Doctor and her.

Her Doctor.

A tangled mess of limbs, hot and sticky. And it's the most comfortable she's ever felt with anyone. Ever. She never even imagined feeling this close to somebody. Even if that somebody is an alien.

Yaz lets out a giggle, no not lets out, it escapes her. She feels the warm breath on her shoulder from The Doctor, her Doctor, as the Time Lord shifts to look up at Yaz through messy blonde hair.

"Oh no…"

"Wha-"

"-Don't say it was-that I was... bad-"

"I? What?-"

"-You giggled. I definitely and distinctly heard a giggle, which is rude... Yaz Khan because... cause I'm new to all-" The Doctor flapped her hands, motioning down, gesturing at their naked bodies.

"-Me too," Yaz copied her motion but settled her hands on The Doctor's hips, gave a small, hopefully reassuring, squeeze. The Doctor sat up, ducking her head, hair flopping over her face as she avoided Yasmin's eyes. "I'm not, I wasn't laughing… not at you. I'm happy." She smiled to herself, realizing just how happy The Doctor made her. Her Doctor.

"You... are?"

"Yes! You make me happy, it's… you, us… this is-is all so new to me, everything about you is so so… different to anything, or anyone I've ever met or dreamed of, and fuck... you're amazing! Beautiful! You're this fucking dorky and-and wonderful-"

"Ha!" Yasmin smiled, big, as The Doctor dove on top of her like a playful puppy. "Brilliant! Yaz, my Yaz, absolutely," Yasmin reached up, fingertips brushing the nape of The Doctors neck, her thumb skimmed the piercings on her ear as she brought The Doctors lips down onto her own. Kissing and kissing until her hands went from gripping onto The Doctor to gripping her bed sheets as The Doctor looked up from between her legs with a delighted grin. "Fantastic."

"That was not at all what I was expecting." The Doctor spoke sleepily into the small space between her own nose and Yaz's.

Yasmin thinks this is the first time she's ever seen The Doctor remotely tired. Or still.

"You thought about it a lot?" Yaz whispered into the dark. She saw a hint of a smile play on The Doctors face.

"About as much as you I suspect." The Doctor placed a delicate kiss on Yasmin's lips with a contented hum.

It's not until they're back to being curled up together. For like the second time. Yaz sorta thinks, and hopes, it won't be the last either. She's satisfied but wants more. Her sheets askew and blankets scrunched up around their feet, their own body heat keeping one another warm, and The Doctor radiates heat exponentially. It's then that Yaz lets her mind drift back to how this all started.

She had been to work for the first time in weeks, but as far as she figured the TARDIS had dropped them off within hours of them leaving, so she hadn't been missed. And she was finding she wasn't missing her everyday life much either.

How was she meant to go back to that once these adventures were over. And she's not deluded. One day they would be. The Doctor is ancient. One day she'll be a memory to The Doctor. And The Doctor will hop in her TARDIS and be off on more adventures. And her? Old or dead.

But The Doctor, and their time together? She's worth it all.

Everything.

Yaz had lay in bed, a thing she'd actually missed, her own bed, unable to sleep.

Because how could you sleep when there's always something in the universe waiting to be explored with The Doctor. And that's when she starts to think about The Doctor. Just The Doctor. Not the places. But her Doctor.

She had wanted more and got it. They all had, but sometimes and she always hated even having the thought because she was loving the times the four of them were having together, but sometimes she wanted The Doctor to herself.

She pushed her palms into her eyes, trying to rid the smile of The Doctor that had projected itself behind her eyelids. Her laughter rang in Yasmin's ears and the way she'd say her name, ughhhhhh. It fed the dull ache in her that she thought was there wanting to explore all of time and space but she had rather quickly when her mother had asked if they were an item was there because of The Doctor herself. And before she knew it, she reached into her bed stand with one hand, as the other pushed down into her top. A small squeeze as Yaz imagined her fingers were The Doctors.

It's not like she's been taking notice of The Doctors hands, except she totally has.

Remembering the feel of her own on top of The Doctors the first time they all pulled the lever of the TARDIS together. But in her memory it's always just her and The Doctors hands entwined, no Ryan, sorry, no Graham, so very sorry.

Her eyes tight shut as the appendage in her palm made it way past the top of her covers, and slowly down to where she needed it.

She breathed steady and slow as she removed her underwear. In her mind's eye it was The Doctors delicate fingers that slowly removed the garment.

Yaz ran her fingers over the appendage until she felt the small set of buttons, blindly she clicked and a small vibration set off between her legs. Another fumble or three and she was close, so close. Her hand dropped the appendage at her side and left only her fingers to delve into her wetness.

"Yaz come quick!"

"Oh fu..." Her breathing hitched as she shuddered and stiffened. She felt a dip in her bed as her eyes flew open. "Fuck! Doctor what the-"

"-I just saw the most brilliant thing and I thought-"

"-You'd what?" Yasmin sat up, knees close to her chest, as she tried to pull the covers over herself.

"Doctor you can't just, you can't be here..." Yasmin wanted to take her words back immediately as she saw The Doctors face fall. "... now. Fuck I'm so embarrassed. Doctor could you...?"

"Go? Yeah yeah okay, sorry Yasmin." Yaz caught The Doctor by the wrist as she made to get off her bed. The Doctor looked at Yaz like a confused and hurt cat.

Yasmin couldn't stand The Doctor calling her Yasmin and not Yaz.

"No stay," The Doctor jumped on her knees on the bed. "Doctor!" Yasmin laughed, her embarrassment subsided, if only a small bit, perhaps The Doctor didn't have the slightest clue about what she had just walked in on Yasmin doing. "Doctor please my family will hear you."

"Ohh the fam! Brilliant!" The Doctor bounced up off the bed and headed for the door, Yasmin wasn't exactly in the state of dress to go after her friend. Friend? Yeah they were just friends, Yaz told herself. The sort of friend you think about whilst masturbating.

"Doctor stop!" The Doctor turned on her heel just before her hand touched the door knob.

"Why?"

"You can't, they can't know that you're here…"

"Why?" The Doctors voice was low to match Yasmin's hushed whispers, as she walked back towards the bed, her hands clasped behind her. Yasmin had so many answers for how wrong it would look that The Doctor was in her room at gone 2am, and she couldn't articulate any of them. "I thought you may want some privacy."

Yasmin suddenly felt more naked than the essential actual naked she was as The Doctor's eyes swept up where her thigh was exposed from the blanket falling off her, to the small strip of skin exposed where her top was bunched up.

Yaz gulped. Then licked her suddenly very dry lips.

Fuck.

What the fuck?

Not in her wildest dreams did she think her and The Doctor could ever actually be a thing. How she felt for The Doctor, ever since she'd literally fallen from the sky and into her life, was like loving a God.

"Doctor…?"

The Doctor sat, slower and lower down the bed than she had before.

"What's this?" The Doctor prodded something long, hard and purple beside her on the crumpled sheets. Oh fuck, Yasmin thought, just let my bed collapse on me and squash the embarrassment I'm feeling out of me right the fuck now. Fuck. She had finished herself with her hand and that had fallen somewhere down her bed. Something she didn't usually have to worry about. She'd never really used a vibrator much if she was honest. She's not too sure why she had whilst thinking about The Doctor. No she knew. She just didn't wanna psychoanalyze herself too much. Ever since The Doctor had mentioned she used to be a man, Yaz couldn't help but wonder what she used to look like, talk like, smell like, fuck like.

"Ummm…"

"I used to have one just like this… well… not exactly… certainly not purple that's for sure." The Doctor flashed Yaz a huge grin as she picked it up, to Yasmin's horror.

"Doctor!"

"I like it when you do that."

"Oh my- Doctor you can't just, I've just… fuck put it down!" The Doctor pouted as she slowly placed it back down upon the bed. "I'm gonna need therapy. I swear… you like when I do what?"

"I like it when you call out my name like that."

"You know Doctor… I know a how you could get me to say your name in many different and interesting ways..." and her words were slipping from her lips in hope before she even realised "...you can wear that."

The Doctor gave Yaz a quizzical look, her eyes flashed wide, her smile following suit. Yasmin waited for a response, but The Doctor continued to look at it with delight.

The Doctor sprung off the bed, dancing back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"Could you…?" The Doctor fiddled with it, looking down with a scronch.

"Help?" Yaz couldn't move fast enough "Certainly." The Doctor jumped on the spot, enthused, with a huge grin.

"Ahhh thanks Yaz, I used to be good at this... stuff, well some of the past me's were, or so I've been told, I feel a little nervous... well a lot nervous but that's good cause I really want this, is this going to be weird, nah not with my Yaz, right? You're splendid with this yeah?" Yaz nodded, a bemused smile slowly forming. "I'm rambling now aren't I? I'm nervous, I've said that already… must be true, didn't used to be nervous doing-" Yasmin took The Doctors face gently in her hands, kissing her. Slow. Silencing her. Hoping to silence the panic she saw The Doctor had been going through. She breathed in The Doctor's surprise, her small hum and then her smile, broke their kissing. "Thank you." The Doctor barely whispered, her breath stolen, her head light, her hearts beating out a samba at the vision of the woman in front of her. All the years behind her and she never got tired of this.

Falling in love.

Yasmin melted at the grin The Doctor flashed her, she'd seen that smile before behind her eyelids and had never thought she'd see it in person. That devilish grin that she had pictured The Doctor revealing to her if they were to ever get to be alone.

And now they were.

Alone.

And she's just helped The Doctor put a strap-on on.

That's something she knows she'll have to process later. All of this. All of anything associated with The Doctor is sorted and stored away to be processed later.

"Fuck me you're adorable."

"Well that's the idea… Allons y!"

The Doctor took Yaz by the hand and walked back towards the bed. Yaz's bed. Her bed. She's in her room about to be on her bed, in her bed, with The Doctor.

"Huh?"

"Let's go!"

The Doctor stood naked at the foot of Yasmin's bed, hand on hips as she admired her new appendage.

Yasmin admired The Doctor admiring herself, with a small chuckle.

"You just gonna stand there… or?"

"Well firstly… what do you think?" The Doctor asked without looking up.

"Brilliant?"

"Exactly!" The Doctor looked up into Yasmin's eyes, a smile passing between them. Nervous from The Doctor, hidden deep in her eyes but Yaz saw it buried there. "Ten points and gold stars, yeah all the gold stars…" Her voice wavered, smile faltered. "...So secondly… what now?"

"Well… how did you used to… like what did your last ummm? Face? Yeah how did he like to…" Yaz saw The Doctors face falling more and more with each passing sentence she spoke. Okay, not a cool subject Yaz, move on, next. "How about…?" Yasmin crawled towards the foot of her bed, knelt up and took The Doctors hands in her own. "Come on, come up here with me?"

They sat side by side at the top of of her bed. Thighs and feet touching. Yasmin noted The Doctors long laboured breaths. She realised that no matter how many other faces and bodies the woman beside her had previously occupied that everything old was new again. She didn't know The Doctors history, she had fallen for who The Doctor is now.

"Yaz?"

"Yeah? You feeling-?"

"Yeah brilliant... yeah." Yasmin wasn't totally convinced by The Doctors tone and nodding of her head.

Yasmin smiled, enraptured by The Doctor, as she moved slowly and sat almost in The Doctor's lap, just a little way down upon her thighs. The strap-on resting between them. She wasn't sure she was ready for what she wanted to do, was The Doctor? She hadn't exactly had much experience herself.

Yasmin leant forward, feeling the strap-on hard between them. She brushed a stray lock of hair off The Doctors face and moved closer to kiss the woman before her. Slowly she entered her tongue in The Doctors mouth. The Doctor tasted of sweet tea, calming and inviting.

Familiar.

But this was anything but familiar.

"Doctor…?" Yasmin broke their kisses, by millimeters. The Doctors breath out was Yasmin's breath in.

"Yaz….?"

"Is this…?" Yasmin moved her hand between them, gripping the strap-on firmly.

"Okay? Yeah. Is it?" Yasmin nodded in reply, as she lifted herself up and back down onto the strap-on.

"Yeah." Yasmin moaned, eyes shutting as she felt The Doctor filling her. She began to slowly move her hips. Tendrils of pleasure spread throughout her.

Her hands scrunched up her top, as she squeezed her breasts.

"Take it off." The Doctor instructed.

"You."

The movement of The Doctor doing just that, drove her deeper inside Yaz. And there she stayed. Sat upright, loving the feeling of Yaz's bare chest, hot, against her top.

That was new, The Doctor thought, her own chest tingling, wanting to feel skin on skin.

It was as if Yasmin had read her mind, as Yaz pulled her braces down, and fumbled her red top over her head.

Yasmin quicked her pace, held in place by The Doctors arms now encircling her. She felt The Doctor matching her rhythm.

The Doctor kissed and sucked at her neck, collar, head bending to take a nipple in her mouth. Yaz felt The Doctors tongue moving with purpose. She felt her orgasm hitting her rapidly as she pushed The Doctor back down against the bed, her hands pressed firmly against The Doctors naked breasts, as she rode out her orgasm, and then collapsed with a giggle on top of the Time Lord.

They lay together, kissing lazily each others mouths, cheeks, a small nibble and lick against The Doctors ear. Yasmin decided by the happy hum that The Doctor liked that.

Yasmin felt pain as The Doctor moved under her, a small whimper escaped Yaz's lips. They both shifted awkwardly sending the strap-on deep inside her again. Yaz gasped, feeling a flood of wetness once again.

The Doctor smiled at her. Small. Reassuringly.

The Doctor held onto Yaz, close, sticky skin upon sticky skin as she thrust upwards slow at first but she sped up the more Yaz moaned in her ear, fucking her hard and fast, making Yaz cum again, with loud gasps in her ear.

The Doctor tingled, feeling her legs twitch beneath Yaz.

Yasmin smiled into the crook of The Doctors neck.

"Oh wow that was…" The Doctor sighed in utter contentment.

"Yeah it was."

Eventually fully dressed they hopped in the TARDIS to go see what it was that had sparked The Doctors initial interest in her that day. Yasmin was sure The Doctor had been babbling something about a space shark but she was on such a high from their love making she hadn't took all that much notice.

Instead she had been wondering about whoever her Doctor had been before she was hers.

"Tell me, Doctor, how long have you had that face?"

"Since I met you. And Graham and Grace, and Ryan."

"Like right before?"

"Yeah like however long it takes to plummet to Earth from where she threw me out."

"She? The TARDIS?"

"Yeah don't think she was too happy, I mean I do have a tendency to regenerate inside her console room, think she must be fed up of me doing that so yeah, she threw me out."

"Flung you out into space?" Yaz laughed, the TARDIS made a noise that Yaz swore was a chuckle. The Doctor scronched her face jokingly as she patted the console.

"Yeah matter of fact, your face was, essentially," She murmured the essentially, "the first face this face saw."

"Essentially?" Yaz said with a small smile, letting it go, The Doctor beamed a big adorable smile back. Yaz swore she could feel her heart melt at that smile. Melt down to her stomach where it met a squirmy nervous feeling. And all she could think of was the word love love love over and over and shouting at herself to just say it, tell The Doctor. Tell her Doctor that she loves her.

"Essentially yeah."

"Is that why you like me then?"


End file.
